The present invention relates to an optimization method, continuously all along the life of the equipment, for the comfort in a railway vehicle circulating on a railway track.
The comfort in a railway vehicle particularly depends on three main variables, which are the speed of the vehicle, the condition of the railway track, and the load borne by the vehicle.
In order to improve this comfort, railway vehicles conventionally include at least one suspension system, inserted between the wheels and the body of the vehicle.
A “suspension system” designates a set of elements contributing to controlling the relative movements of the body with respect to the chassis of bogies bearing this body, and of the bogie chassis relatively to the axles of these bogies. These elements may be seen independently from one vehicle to the other in a train or tramway set.
More particularly, there exist suspension systems with constant stiffnesses, these stiffnesses being selected so that the suspension system is efficient on track sections comprising singularities which are detrimental for comfort. However, such stiffnesses are not adapted to the other track sections, and may therefore be uncomfortable on these other track segments. The unsuitability of these stiffnesses generates discomfort for passengers and harmful mechanical stresses for the fatigue lifetime of the equipment (tracks, bogies, and body structures).
There also exist so-called “active” suspension systems, for which the stiffness may be controlled in order to be adapted to diverse circulation conditions of the vehicle. However, the control of such suspension systems is generally basic, for example only depending on the speed of the vehicle.